


Harry's Sweet Seduction

by calimaslinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Peanut Butter, how do you even, im laughing, tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles may or may not have a kink for peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sweet Seduction

Note: This has probably never happened, nor do I assume it will happen. This is just for laughs. Inspired by twitter user @ClassicFraud. I apologize for the mental trauma you are about to encounter. 

Harry's eyes scanned through the clutter that filled his pantry shelves, his rather large hands knocking over various cans and containers in the process of searching for what he wanted. He knew he had to have it, and he wasn't giving up until he found it. 

He had sent the boys off before he began his search. Zayn had ran off to buy some groceries and miscellaneous items for the house, Louis and Niall had gone to the roller rink, and Liam had left to visit his mum for God knows what. Harry couldn't seem to remember. None of it mattered now that he could do what he needed. 

Aha, Harry thought to himself as he found it: a brand new, unopened, fresh jar of store brand peanut butter. He unscrewed the lid and flung it aside, peeling off the rather undesirable seal cover that he had hated more than anything he's ever come across. His emerald hues grew wide as he inhaled the aroma of the nutty substance. Just the smell of it excited him.  

Harry lifted his hand and extended his first two fingers, dipping them into the extra creamy peanut butter and scooping up some of it. His tongue darted out to lick just a bit off of the tips of his long and slim fingers, releasing a deep and elongated groan from the taste. 

He couldn't wait any longer, no. He had to do it now. He glanced down at his fully naked form before he gathered more peanut butter on his fingertips, gliding them down his chin, across his neck, and over his chest, leaving a stripe of peanut butter in his wake. His senses were thrown into overdrive upon feeling the sticky product on his creamy white skin. 

After a few moments of repeating what he had just done, Harry had his entire frontal body area covered with peanut butter. He glanced down at his masterpiece with his signature cheeky grin, mentally applauding himself for doing such a fine job. 

Harry dropped the container of peanut butter into the wastebasket on his way out of the cramped pantry, the cold of the kitchen floor numbing the pads of his feet. He knew what he had to do next, his body tingled with the suspense. He dropped his bum down onto the floor and stretched out so he was laying on the hard wood, biting down on his lower lip. 

His length was a constant reminder of his excitement, as it was throbbing and hard and leaking against his abdomen. He rolled twice, over onto his stomach and then onto his back once more. The movements made his body quake. He repeated the motions in the opposite direction, causing the peanut butter to smear all over his back. 

He knew he wouldn't last very long, especially since the peanut butter was super creamy and clung to his skin in a way that no other product had, and that made Harry groan in delight. Small pants and grunts of arousal mixed with pleasure fell from his plump lips as he continued rolling back and forth on the freezing cold kitchen floor. 

He rolled faster, and faster, gaining enough momentum that he slid across the floor. He was almost there, the soiled floor spurred him on and within a matter of minutes, he had released his load onto his abdomen with a strangled cry of ecstasy. 

After riding out his climax, he laid back onto the floor, letting a deep inhale fall from his lips. 

He wouldn't tell anyone. Nope, not even his best mates. And when Louis would ask who used up all the peanut butter, Harry would smirk, and say he had no idea. 

But he did, oh, he did. 

And he loved it.


End file.
